Ben 10 x Gurren Lagann Challenge
by Humatrix-X-24
Summary: A challenge for those who want a Ben 10 x Gurren Lagann crossover.


**Disclaimer: Ben 10 and Gurren Lagann do not belong to me. All rights go to Man of Action and Gainax.**

After making my own fan art on it, along with having my own on Wattpad, I'm wondering why no one has made a crossover fic of Ben 10 and Gurren Lagann.

So here's a challenge to hopefully get someone interested in the idea.

After a pain staking battle with Vilgax, Ben Tennyson, wielder of the new Ultimatrix. Had sacrificed himself by staying with Vilgax as his ship plummeted into the ocean, as he accepted fate and was ready to walk into the light, Ben found himself in a new world.

One where Humans were driven underground by Beastmen piloting Mechs known as the Gunmen. Now he's joined up with two surrogate brothers, the leaders of team Dai Gurren Simon and Kamina, and red headed Sharp shooter Yoko Littner to help the humans of this world take back the surface.

Ben isn't able to return to his earth for reasons any wish to choose. Whether because he's not supposed to return until a certain time, because of something Paradox needs him to do. Or you can use the route Miss Jade-Q-and-cupcake chose, just read her first RWBY crossover and you'll see.

If whoever wants to do this challenge wishes, they can let Ben have a Gunmen if his own that can use his powers for whatever reason what it is.

Pairing; if possible BenxYoko

If possible you could use this as a backbone.

"Just... where the heck am I?" Asked a teenager with brown hair and green eyes, wearing a black T shirt, jeans, and a green jacket with two white lines on the right sleeve, and a white line down the left side with a black circle on the chest and a 10 inside. But the most oddest thing about him would be the odd gauntlet on his left arm, with an emerald green hourglass symbol on the Dial above.

This is Ben Tennyson, renowned all over his universe as the wielder of the Omnitrix, he who defeated Vilgax, the conquerer of 10 worlds, and the person who stopped the Highbreed invasion by saving them from extinction. For some reason Ben had woken up from an arduous battle with this new version of the Omnitrix name's the Ultimatrix. How he got it we shall get into at a later time, right now was now standing in a large desert.

"I thought the ship crashed into the ocean, how did I get here?" Ben asked while looking around, took notice of a large dust cloud not too far away. "That could either be help, or trouble, better stay human for safety" he said running to a nearby rock ledge and climbed it. Once the cloud got close enough it was revealed to be a large robot, it's entire body seemed to be its head as it bore resemblances to a giant cattle skull with sharp teeth.

"That doesn't look good" he said activating the Omnitrix, then heard screaming. Looking in front of the robot had been a girl, a very pretty girl, she stood at a very tall height with vibrant red hair tied into a long pony tail. Though her face was pretty Ben was also surprised by how the rest of her looked, her body looked very mature and well developed, she was wearing a leather black and red flame-designed bikini top with black rubber-leather short-shorts, and a white studded belt. Below, her she wore baby pink thigh-high socks and white mid-calf zip-up boots designed with red flames emerging from her grey soles. She also wore black open-knuckled half-gloves complete with round wrist pieces studded with spherical yellow studs. Around her neck, She also wore a tall white and pink patterned scarf with thin red stripes. Not to mention the giant sniper rifle she had on her shoulder.

Of course, Ben would entranced by her hadn't been for the fact she was being chased by the robot. "Help! Stupid gun had to jam now!" She yelled, snapping out of his shock Ben had selected an alien and yelled "In coming!" He yelled before jumping into the air and activated the Ultimatrix. Releasing a blinding flash of emerald light that caught everyone's attention.

End

The rest is all up to whom ever accepts this challenge. Also this challenge can be accepted by multiple people, looking forward to if anyone does try this.


End file.
